


A Stone Thrown

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amazon Steve Rogers, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Mad Science, POV Howard Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's a genius and a stupid, stupid man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stone Thrown

Howard looked down at his son, and knew that of all the things he had done, this would be his biggest regret. He'd married Maria who deserved so much more than a rich old man. He had brought the atomic bomb to horrifying fruition. He'd sought to build a supersoldier and made an Amazon of the bravest man it had ever been his distinction to know. He had missed the chance to really know that hero, Peggy had held that honor, a terrible privilege.

In those days he was more than ready to fly into enemy airspace at the behest of a beautiful woman much less two. Adrenaline junkie. That their Amazon was raring for battle, Howard was excited.

The days after were terrible. Howard wasn't used to guilt. Col. Phillips couldn't touch him but could certainly ruin Peggy though he hadn't gone that far yet. Phillips was that rare man who accepted when his first impression was wrong and did his damnedest to channel talents to their target. Howard figured that the Colonel still had plans for Peggy.

And then Steve Rogers, still wearing that revue costume with leather jacket, came back leading four hundred men. That was no raid, that was, Howard didn't even have words for just how full he felt at that moment. Howard went straight to making a real uniform. The eagle had to go.

He'd felt like Pygmalion or maybe Phidias when Steve came out of the equipment closet like an Avenger. Their Amazon was big enough that with the supple armor it took time for a trained mind to resolve just what reality was. Time enemies would not have from the debriefs. The shield had been his second idea, and it was brilliant. So was Col. Phillips' comment; naturally he'd wonder about gunfire in their bunker.

He'd sent Peggy after Steve when the Commandos came back without Barnes. The sniper had returned from captivity haunted though Steve didn't see it. Neither saw how besotted the other was, and now it was too late. Sending Peggy after Steve was the most decent thing Howard had ever done.

It was to be his last. He couldn't convince Steve that the plane could be redirected, defused, hell, they could shoot the thing down and have Steve parachute out ahead. That had been Howard's failure.

He'd looked for Steve until the war took precedent, and he looked for Steve after the war. He invented things to search, and he turned Stark Industries into the biggest defense contractor to fund expeditions. His company, his corporation became mammoth.

He'd needed an heir, he'd not married, hadn't noticed time passing and then his mortality reminded him one morning at the mirror. He couldn't search forever and a corporation couldn't be depended on doing the right thing.

Howard looked down at Anthony Edward Stark and knew that of everything he'd done, this sin was his biggest. He'd sired an instrument. He didn't have any love, he just had obsession. "I'm a terrible father. May Captain America be found before it's too late for you."


End file.
